Dimensional Attacks
The ability to release/use dimensional energy for various attacks. Sub-power of Dimensional Manipulation. Variation of Attack Powers. Capabilities The user can release/use dimensional energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Upon impact, the attack may or may not deal physical damage or pain but whatever the attack touches is banished to another dimension. Applications * Dimensional Ball Projection: Create and launch spheres of dimensional energy. * Dimensional Beam Emission: Release beams of a dimensional energy. * Dimensional Blast: Release dimensional energy over a specific target area. * Dimensional Bolt Projection: Release low powered projectiles of dimensional energy. * Dimensional Bomb Generation: Create bombs/explosions of dimensional energy. * Dimensional Breath: Discharge dimensional energy from the mouth. * Dimensional Bullet Projection: Fire in short sequence over a wide area. * Dimensional Cutting: Use dimensional energy to cut opponents. * Dimensional Infusion: Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with dimensional energy. * Dimensional Pillar Projection: Project dimensional energy pillars. * Dimensional Slicing: Cut through the target and dimensions that bypasses many planes of existence to do harm to targets of any universe. * Dimensional Spike Projection: Project dimensional energy spikes. * Dimensional Vortex Creation: Create spiral/vortex of dimensional energy * Dimensional Wave Emission: Send out a wave of dimensional energy that repels everything. * Expanding Dimensional Bolts: Project dimensional energy bolts that expands rapidly on contact with an object. * Formulated Dimensional Blasts: Release dimensional energy in a form of a creature or object. * Hand Blasts: Release dimensional energy blasts from hands. * Hidden Attacks: Channel attacks through a medium. * Missile Generation: Create missiles of dimensional energy. * Omnidirectional Dimensional Waves: Send out a wave of dimensional energy in all directions. * Optic Blasts: Emit dimensional energy from one's eyes. * Reflective Attacks: Release attacks of dimensional energy that can bounce off of any surface. * Scatter Shot: Release dimensional energy blasts that split into multiple fragments. * Sword Beam Emission: Release dimensional energy from swords and other such bladed weapons. * Wave Motion Blast: Launch a massive wave of dimensional energy. * Zap: A tiny short release of dimensional energy to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations * Dimensional Manipulation * Dimensional Weaponry ** Dimensional Artillery * Dimensiokinetic Combat * Dimensional Constructs * Force-Field Generation * Power Augmentation * Projectile Enhancement * Solidification Limitations * Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. * Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. * Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. * Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. * Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users * Dr. Dimensionpants (Dr. Dimensionpants) * Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) * Users of Meido Zangetsuha (InuYasha) * Kassadin (League of Legends) * Malefor (The Legend of Spyro) * Dragon King Derous (Toriko) Gallery Malefor.jpg|Malefor (The Legend of Spyro) wields the element of Convexity and can use it in various ways, such as Convexity Fire and Convexity Comet Dash. DerousAttack.png|The Dragon King Derous preparing to fire its extra-dimensional laser attack on NEO. Inuyasha Meidō Zangetsuha.gif|Inuyasha (InuYasha) using the Tessaiga enhanced version of the''Meidō Zangetsuha'' to fire blades that slice dimensions itself, ripping apart enemies and banish them to the netherworld. File:Shishinki_meido.png|Shishinki (InuYasha) performing the Meido Zangetsuha. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Rare power